Shopping
by ausllyspoby
Summary: One-shot: Right before Toby's about to go in, they realize they're out of protection... When they go to the store to get condoms, it turns into an awkward situation when Hanna shows up.


Shopping

* * *

Toby's hands slid across Spencer's bare back. He slid his hands to her breasts, and gave them a light squeeze. Spencer moaned at the touch, and wrapped her arms around Toby's waist tightly, and clawed into the waistband of his dark blue boxers. She pushed her head back against the pillow, trying not to moan anymore as he continued to play with her breasts.

She began to slowly pull his boxers down. She couldn't help but smirk when she saw what was underneath. That familiar thing never failed to make her happy. She got his boxers down to his ankles, and he decided to step in, so he skillfully kicked the boxers off of his own ankles. His tongue began sucking at her breasts. He sucked on her left breast, and used his free hand to squeeze the right one. Spencer gasped at the sudden gesture. She held on to his naked back tight, and her head buried into his neck.

When Toby was finally satisfied with himself, he readied himself in the position to slide into her v. He didn't want to screw up like the first time they had sex, which was absolutely embarrassing. He couldn't get himself into her. He couldn't find the entrance. It took him quite a few tries to actually get into her. So, as he grabbed his wallet from the nightstand, he was already in the position to enter her correctly. She could feel the tip of his member touching her, even though it wasn't inside of her.

He frantically searched through his wallet for a condom, but there was nothing.

"Shit," he cursed quietly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Spencer asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I'm out of condoms," he responded, sighing.

He was disappointed that they built up all the lust and undressed, thinking they were going to have sex, only to be disappointed by not having any protection.

"You bought like five from the store!" Spencer was surprised.

"I know, but I think we used them all," he said.

"Really?" Spencer was surprised with herself. "Well, I'm sure there are condoms somewhere in my house. If you give me a minute, I can just go look for them."

Toby gave her a peck on the lips before letting her get up. He waited patiently as she searched around the house. He eagerly waited, hoping that there would be anything in her house. He anxiously looked up as his completely naked girlfriend entered the room. He frowned when he saw nothing in her hands.

"Tobes, I think we really are out," she sighed, and got on the bed.

He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her again.

"Maybe I could just pull out," he suggested.

"Pulling out?" Spencer raised her eyebrows. "Toby, you know that's not a good idea. If it goes wrong... and... You know. I'm only in high school! I don't want to be a teen mom, okay?"

He sighed.

"Then what do we do?" Toby asked.

"We can go to the store," Spencer responded.

Toby groaned, "Fine, but you're coming with me for sure."

She agreed to that. They re-dressed themselves and headed to a local CVS.

* * *

Toby pushed the cart, and Spencer walked beside him. They walked into the isle for all sexual stuff. They searched around the isle. There was a huge section for condoms right there. They giggled at each other as they looked around.

"How about this one?" Spencer said.

Toby turned around and read the description out loud, "'Maximum protection, but so light you won't even feel it!' I'm sold, Spence. If there's no feeling of the condom, then I'm in. Plus, it has maximum protection. What could be better?"

"You're right," Spencer smiled at him, and took his hands.

They gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, and they both couldn't stop smiling at each other, too.

Until Toby saw someone entering CVS.

"Spence, it's Hanna," Toby whispered, and sighed.

"Oh crap," Spencer sighed. "Okay, um, you grab the condoms, and I'll go distract Hanna. Babe, could you also go to the feminine products isle?"

"Is that time of the month coming up again?" Toby asked.

"It is. You know what to get. Now go," she gave her boyfriend a light shove.

Toby grabbed those condoms that he loved so much and put them into the cart. He awkwardly walked to the feminine products isle, and started searching around for tampons, while his girlfriend went over to talk to Hanna about who-knows-what.

"Hanna!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Spencer! Hey," Hanna said.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked.

"My mom got wasted last night, and now she's having a major hangover, so she sent me to the store to get some painkillers. Her doctor prescribed her them, since she used to have headaches frequently. I'm just here to get another bottle for her," Hanna explained. "And what are you doing here?"

"Uh..." Spencer realized she hadn't thought of a reason for being here. "I'm just here because the coffee blend is cheaper here!"

"They sell coffee blends here?" Hanna asked, surprised.

"Yeah, but that's why it's cheaper. Nobody thinks to buy coffee blends at a drugstore, but I do!" Spencer quickly lied. "You should go quickly grab those painkillers and get out of here."

"Why?" Hanna asked. "I'm not in a hurry."

"The longer you wait, the more pain your mom is going to be in," Spencer quickly said.

"Right!" Hanna exclaimed. "Thanks Spence. You should come with me, since you're only here for coffee stuff. I hate going places alone."

"I don't know. Um, I just want to get that coffee blend and go home," Spencer lied.

"Please!" Hanna pleaded.

"Fine," Spencer gave in.

"Oh crap, I also have to get my mom some lady products, if you know what I mean," Hanna said

"Yeah, I know what you me-" Spencer began, and then realized that Toby could still be in that section. "Hanna, I think you should get the painkillers first."

"Nah, I'd rather get the lady products first," Hanna said.

Spencer followed Hanna, thinking of things and excuses to say to get Hanna to stop!

It was too late, though. Hanna looked up and saw Toby with a box of tampons in his hand.

"Fuck," Toby cursed. "Hi, Hanna."

"Aw, you're so sweet, Toby! You actually get Spencer's woman stuff for her?" Hanna asked, surprised. "That is adorable!"

Spencer sighed, "This is embarrassing."

"No, it's cute!" Hanna exclaimed. "Unless Toby's the one on his period... Then that's just weird."

"Shut up, Hanna!" Spencer quietly said. "There are other people in this isle, you know."

"But it's so cute how your boyfriend buys you tampons!" Hanna exclaimed loudly.

Toby's face was turning red. People now thought of him as the boyfriend who buys tampons for his girlfriend. There were a few teenage girls giggling as they exited the isle.

Spencer shot her boyfriend an apologetic look. He gave her a weak, but adorable, smile.

Hanna walked over to the place Toby was. She grabbed a box of tampons. Of course, she looked into Toby's cart. She started laughing when she saw the condoms in his cart.

"Spence, you didn't come here for coffee blends, did you? You came here to buy condoms!" Hanna laughed.

Spencer buried her head in Toby's chest. She was filled with embarrassment.

"Come on, why'd you make up the whole coffee blend story?" Hanna asked. "You could have just said you're here to get that stuff with Toby. I get it, he's your boyfriend. I think it's cute. Why didn't you tell me? I didn't even know you guys were sleeping together!"

"Because you always make a huge deal out of everything, and it embarrasses both of us!" Spencer cried as she pulled her head out of Toby's chest.

Toby wrapped an arm around her waist, trying to comfort his very embarrassed girlfriend.

"Hey, I talk about everything I do with Caleb! You don't have to be embarrassed to go condom shopping, okay?" Hanna said, and giggled at her friend. "I think it's totally cute how you guys got so embarrassed that you set up a whole lie for me. I'm your friend, Spencer! I love you! You can just tell me."

"I'm sorry, Hanna," Spencer sighed. "I guess the lie was totally unnecessary. I just thought that it would be really awkward if you saw that."

"Of course it's awkward. But I don't care. Spence, I'm Hanna! Since when have I been a prude?" Hanna laughed.

Spencer felt stupid for being so embarrassed now.

"Okay, I have painkillers to get for my mom, so I'll leave you two lovebirds to go have that three letter word together at home," Hanna said, smiling at her friends.

Hanna walked away. Spencer took a deep breath. Toby pulled her in for an unexpected lip lock.

"Wow... What was that for?" Spencer giggled as she pulled away.

"For being my beautiful girlfriend," he responded. "Okay, now we can be done with this totally awkward situation and just go home."

They walked to the check out counter. Spencer's eyes widened when she saw a coffee blend.

"They sell coffee blends here! And for only sixty nine cents a bag?" Spencer exclaimed. "This is a miracle! Baby, can I get it?"

Toby giggled, "Sixty nine..."

"Be serious! Can I?" Spencer asked.

"Of course. You can get whatever you want... Well, as long as you don't make me go broke or something," Toby said, chuckling.

* * *

Back at Spencer's house, clothes were falling off their bodies again. They got back into bed again, naked, just like last time. Toby was already erect just thinking about his girlfriend. He carefully tore the brand new condom open, and put it on his erect member. Spencer closed her eyes, waiting for him to enter her.

He tried to go in her v, but it didn't work. It wouldn't go in!

"What the hell! It won't go in!" Toby yelled, frustrated. "Aw man, not like the first time all over again..."

"Toby," Spencer said his name. "Just... just go in!"

"I'm trying! It keeps coming out," Toby said, and tried slamming himself in again.

"I thought yo-" Spencer began, and then nearly screamed.

Toby had unexpectedly gotten inside of her. She closed her eyes and fell back on the pillow. He felt awful. He could see the tears falling out of her eyes.

"Spencer... Are you okay?" he asked, and didn't thrust in again.

"I'm fine. You just got me by surprise. I wasn't expecting that," she told him. "Keep going, please. Or are you going to fail to get it in again?" She giggled at her own humor.

"Hey, I'm sorry! If you were a guy, you would know how hard it is," Toby said.

"You realize that we're just talking while you're inside of me," Spencer giggled. "Oh my god, that feels so weird to say."

He chuckled at his girlfriend, and held on to her body as he started up the motion again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, trying not to moan as she said it.


End file.
